Doc (Kirby)
Doc is a character who first appeared in Kirby: Squeak Squad. He is a Squeak who actaully looks more like one of the henchmen but with a green moustache and pink glasses. He is considered the brains of the Squeaks as he is capable of building large machines like the Mecha Kracko and the Yadogaine during his boss battles. When you're not fighting him in a boss battle in these two machines he usually flies around in his red UFO-like machine with three methods of attack. These are shooting a laser, dropping a bomb, and using a flamethrower. Biography Doc seems to be the inventive genius of the Squeak Squad. He pilots a flying saucer, and he also appears in two boss stages. In one stage he is seen piloting a mechanical version of Kracko, and in another, he controls Yadogaine: A giant, mechanical beetle in Jam Jungle. Doc doesn't seem to have any physical powers and only attacks with machines. Doc features in the sub-game Treasure Shot. Doc makes a minor appearance in Kirby Mass Attack. He appears in Daroach's Airship after beating Dedede Resort. Mechs Flying Saucer Whenever Doc is stealing chests, he uses a flying saucer. His saucer can fire lasers, drop bombs (which can be eaten for the Bomb ability), and fire a stream of icy gas. His saucers break easily- and when the player destroys one, his ship breaks into two parts and he will lie down for a moment. The laser cannon can be eaten for the Laser ability, while the other part can be eaten for the UFO ability. (Kirby must super inhale the flying saucer.) A short moment later, Doc will pull out a phone and summon another saucer. If the player defeats Doc, his ship will explode. The ship goes in one direction, and in the other goes Doc. When he hits the ground, he will drop food. Doc is the only main member of the Squeakers that explodes into food when defeated. Doc's saucer is weak against Fire, Ice, Spark, and any other abilities that share those elements. Appearance Doc is a small bluish-white mouse bearing major resemblance to his underlings, suggesting that he might be a highly-intelligent Squeak. He has large round ears and a large green mustache which takes up the majority of his face. He often pilots a red flying saucer, which can drop bombs. He also outfitted the saucer with a laser cannon and an ice cannon. *Mecha Kracko is a large mechanical version of Kracko and is piloted by Doc himself. It is a large circular machine that emits a smog of gray clouds around its hard, mechanical exterior. It has an olive green eye and four brass spikes coming out of the corners of its body. *Yadogaine is a large mechanical beetle-like monster. It seems to be based on some sort of mollusk. It has two sharp blades as arms which is seems to be its main mode of transportation. It has large red eyes and a large green shell covering the majority of its body. Gallery Squeak Squad2.jpg KSA Daroach intro.jpg The Great Labyrinth Battle.png Category:Kirby Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Animals Category:Thief Category:Anti-Villain Category:Monsters Category:Minion Category:Male Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Pirates Category:Thugs Category:Criminals Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Abusers Category:Right-Hand Category:Fighters